Gravity Manipulation
Gravity manipulation is the ability to control and manipulate the force of gravity. It can be used to do a variety of things, including achieving flight, creating vortexes, creating gravitational shields and removing gravity. Characters *Jack Calwin possesses this ability naturally in World 2, 3 and 4. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Jack in World 2. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Gabriella Bennet has taken this ability from Jack. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Jack. *Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr will also have this ability naturally. *Jeffrey Fallow also possesses this ability naturally. *Naomi Wyatt has this ability naturally. Limits 'Jack Calwin' Jack is able to achieve many tasks using this ability, perhaps due to the time he's spent training and developing the ability to its full potential. In all worlds where Jack posseses this ability, he always seems to have the same capabilities in using the ability, and can achieve the same effects by manipulating gravity. He can remove gravity from one specific area or a variety of areas, and can affect a space as wide as an entire room. The simplest task that Jack has achieved is to create vortexes, which he can now create in many different sizes, and which he is immune to being drawn into. The most difficult and hardest part of this ability for him to achieve was the creation of gravitational forcefields and shields. He has been shown creating these gravitational shields in order to protect himself under massive amounts of pressure. The shields seemed to be able to deflect away most physical attacks and offensive energies. Jack had also learned to repel others away from him by creating gravitational blasts, manipulating his shields and pushing away the gravity from himself to others. Other uses of the ability have enabled Jack to fly and levitate. Levitation seems the most easiest of the two and flying via manipulating gravity is a hard task which consists of pure concentration; however Jack has shown to be able to fly overseas, though doing so has left him tired and drained of energy. He can quite simply control gravity with a thought, though he usually uses hand gestures to perform various tasks, for example waving his hand over a specific area to remove the force of gravity. However, using the ability does take a lot of energy from him. His control is usually good but also seems tied to his emotions, and his control can suffer when he is in a highly emotional state. In World 2, he is known to have had poor control of this ability when he first discovered it, however he has since learned to remain in control. Also in that world, Jack temporarily developed a new and dangerous aspect of the ability, when his eye was damaged. He could release a beam of gravitational energy at others when being attacked, but doing so did leave him weak, even more so than any other aspect of the ability. He later discovered that this fault was connected to a weakening ability his mother had placed in him when he was an infant, and the fault vanished after he discovered her identity and forgave her for giving him up for adoption. In World 3, Jack has so far been maintaining complete control over this ability. In World 4, Jack was shown losing control over this ability when in an emotional state, mourning the death of his wife and feeling guilty for his own role in that event, which led to him to create destructive vortexes and removing all gravity from an area. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has similar limits to Jack, but hasn't shown any lack of control over the ability even early on after gaining it. Strangely, he doesn't seem to have mimicked the immunity to being drawn into a vortex, and would have to use the ability to consciously prevent himself from being drawn in, instead. 'Noah Gray' Noah also has the same limits as Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie, like Noah, has the same limits as Peter with the ability. 'Gabriella Bennet' Since it was from Jack that she took the ability, Gabriella has similar limits to him. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann is yet to display this ability, but ought to have similar limits to Jack. 'Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr' Nathan's limits will be quite similar to his great-uncle's. He will often use the ability to enable himself to fly, and to cause anti-gravity. He will also be able to create vortexes, and crush objects with the force of gravity. He will be able to create some shields, but will struggle to do so and will often be unable to maintain one for a long span of time. He also will not have an automatic immunity to the effects of his ability, and would have to use it consciously to protect himself. He will at least once use the ability in conjunction with replication to reproduce the exact same vortex, produced originally by another person, which had killed his uncle, and then will be able to force the vortex to return Nathan's corpse. 'Jeffrey Fallow' Jeffrey only manifested this ability a year ago, and is still learning his potential. He's shown that he can levitate himself and objects by removing gravity from them. He sometimes uses the ability accidentally. 'Naomi Wyatt' When Naomi first manifested this ability, aged 15, she had little control of it and would often remove gravity accidentally or even unknowingly. She would levitate herself and objects around her sporadically, as she usually wasn't strong enough to create anti-gravity evenly over an entire area. Since then, she has learned to control this aspect of the ability. She can by now remove gravity evenly or target specific people and things to levitate, and she always does so deliberately. She has also developed her anti-gravitational effect enough to enable people to fly. During her training, she has been taught to increase gravity in order to slow down people's movements and trap them, and to increase gravity further so that she even crushes a person. She can sometimes limit the area of her crushing effect, but is still fine-tuning this part of her ability's use. Very recently, she has also learned to create gravitational black holes or vortexes which suck in their surroundings. Currently these vortexes are very small, but in future she will learn to make larger ones. She is also currently slightly at risk of creating black holes accidentally when in an emotional state, such as if she is very angry, frustrated or afraid. Normally she is immune to being drawn into her vortexes, but possibly someone could force her into one. Similar Abilities *Dimensional storage is the ability to store items in a different space and retrieve them *Dimension hopping is the ability to travel to other dimensions *Creation can also produce vortexes *Flight is the ability to propel oneself into the air and fly *Levitation is the ability to raise oneself, others or objects into the air slightly *Gyrokinesis is the ability to increase and decrease gravity *Anti-gravity is the ability to remove gravity from an area *Vortex production is the ability to produce vortexes and black holes *Enhanced leap is the ability to jump further distances and heights Category:Abilities